


Everything but

by SilverTsuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTsuki/pseuds/SilverTsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be better if he could forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything but

There comes a day when you beg Namine to make Sora forget about you. Her hair is the wrong color. Diz spares you a look of pity and disgust before he turns back to his work. Quiet, boy, or you’ll ruin everything.

You lift eyes too far from the floor to a girl whose hair is the wrong wrong wrong color. But I already have.

Namine’s eyes are the wrong color too. When she turns to you, she’s saying she can’t do it. Won’t do it. You’re too close to his heart, and everyone else would remember you- 

You want to hit something, but you can’t hit her; never her. Then make him think I’m dead.

She shrinks back. It would break him. 

Not even her voice is right, so you don’t believe her, but in the end it’s not your decision to make.

You strike out and for all your effort only manage to dent the wall. DiZ laughs, maybe sadly, and disappears. 

Foolish boy. We must restore him completely or he will be less than useless.


End file.
